


A Moment of Passion Part Deux

by Ggunsailor



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Male!Ladybug, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Exodus 2018, Why Did I Write This?, female!Chat Noir, so much sin, throw me into the trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: A continuation of a previous fic.





	A Moment of Passion Part Deux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hypnagogia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098266) by [chimchimpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimchimpie/pseuds/chimchimpie). 



> So being the person I am, I thought I’d write a sequel to A Moment of Passion. This takes place not too soon after The Kiss, as I like to call it. But this one is a little more…ah, well, you’ll see.  
> Once again, the genderbend au belongs to @yaushie. Miraculous Ladybug and all other such things belong to Thomas Astruc.  
> This is slightly inspired by Hypnagogia by ymry.

Adrienne can’t sleep

She tosses and turns, trying to find a comfortable position; but she can’t.

Not when the moon is shining so full and bright, making everything in her room colored silver.

Plagg snores from where he rests, but they’re not loud at all. In fact, she doesn’t even register them.

She can’t stop thinking about that kiss. Even today Nina called her out on it when she showed her the picture Alim sent her (she later went and convinced the blogger not to post it; he agreed due to the fact his phone had been ruined).

With a sigh, she rolls over and looks up at her ceiling.

Ladybeetle was a  _really good_  kisser. And she keeps replaying the look he gave her before he did so.

And she remembers the growl he uttered before he hoisted her legs around his waist, and then when he started kissing her neck—she had no idea her neck was so  ** _sensitive._**

She feels that sudden tingle in-between her legs, as has been happening lately when she thought of her handsome partner.

And she reaches down to gently caress the hem of her sleep shorts, imagining a hand in red leather splashed with black instead. She can almost see his teasing smile as he leans over her, his other hand playing with the strap of her top.

_Enjoying yourself, my love?_

“Yes,” she whispers, seeing him smile and bend down until his lips are barely brushing hers.

_Then allow me to continue my worship._

She now imagines him moving to take off her top, she willing raising her arms to do so. In reality, she takes off her top herself, flinging it to some side of her room—she’d pick it up later.

But getting back to her fantasy.

In her mind’s eye, Ladybeetle’s eyes have darkened to a deep blue, almost to sapphire as he reaches down and pulls her shorts, and then tosses them over his shoulder. He flickers his eyes up and down her body and then removes her panties. Then his hands are teasingly drawing circles up her thighs, just barely where she wants them to be.

_Do you want me to touch you?_

She nods frantically; his hands go up, and her hips arch up, up to meet them…

And he stops, making her cry out in frustration.  _God_ , she can even hear his low chuckle as he leans over her grinning.

_I need you to tell me, my dear. Do you want me to touch you?_

“…y-yes.” She whispers again.

 _Hmm?_  Ladybeetle breathes, bringing his hands close again.  _Could you say that louder?_

“Please.” She moans, wanting to smack that smug grin off his face. “Please, Beetle,  _touch me_.”

_As my lady commands_

Then his fingers slide inside; she moans and cries out as he twists them and pumps them in and out of her.

In reality, Adrienne’s fingers are working furiously between her legs. Perspiration beads on her body, with drops clinging for a fraction of a second, then slipping down her skin, adding to the overall sensuality of her fantasy.

Back in her fantasy, Ladybeetle’s kissing her fiercely, still sliding his fingers into her. He groans her name against her mouth.

_Adrienne._

The teen model moans, drinking her name into her mouth; she wants to touch him back, but his other hand that isn’t driving her crazy has them pinned above her head–gently, of course.

The heat in her belly is pooling into a magma that’s threatening to erupt. She’s whimpering and writhing in her knight’s embrace, ready to explode.

Then Ladybeetle brings his thumb up to her clit, rubbing hard.

She doesn’t explode.

_She implodes._

Adrienne’s moans bring her back into real life. She sits up in her bed, sweating and gasping.

“Adrienne?”

She jumps and looks to see Plagg floating near her bed, with a look between annoyance for his sleep being interrupted & concern for her. “Are you okay? You were making weird noises and stuff.”

Adrienne brings the sheets up to her chest, trying to get her fuzzy brain back in order. “Um…uh, yeah I’m fine. Just…go back to sleep.”

The kwami shrugs and goes back to his sleep spot. When his snores go through the room again, she flops back onto the bed, exhausted.

Hmmm…well, a girl could dream. And one day…

_One day._


End file.
